


就是存个档

by Nightingalerose



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalerose/pseuds/Nightingalerose
Summary: 看了qafuk念念不忘，RTD简直神了，这几乎就是我青涩时期的爱情，只是没有最后的HE，所以，念念念念念不忘......





	

**Author's Note:**

> 可怜的Phil。

Phil能遇到Vince是因为Stuart。当然是因为Stuart，他们当时在酒吧里一起喝酒。Stuart很迷人，永远不愁当晚没有性生活，自己与他只是炮友关系，或许炮友也说不上，因为那天晚上人太多，已经忘了有几个人了，自己根本插不进去。第二天晚上他跟着Stuart去了酒吧，一下就被Vince迷住了，他也说不上到底迷人在哪里，也许是因为他金黄色的头发在炫目的灯光里却散发着温暖的光，也许是因为他深邃的蓝眼睛沉静却不失活泼，总之，他讲的笑话没有Stuart那么浮夸，也没有其他人那么做作，有些并没有那么好笑，但永远不会冷场，也不担心尴尬。

他总是在他的会计Cameron面前絮絮叨叨地说Vince，说Stuart，虽然大家都觉得Stuart更好看些，但他觉得Vince更符合他的心意。是的，他的会计知道他是个gay，他自己也是，而且还是个澳大利亚人，问他为什么会放弃那么好的地方来到曼城，他说只是为挣到更多钱。Phil懂了，Cameron是厌倦了，厌倦了一直没有遇到合适的人，如果能遇到像Vince那么棒的人，他一定不会抛开一切只身来到英格兰。

终于有一天，他的会计被他搞烦了，非常残忍地对他说，既然你这么迷恋Vince为什么不去追求呢？是因为Stuart了。是的，Vince喜欢Stuart，他们都看得出来，天呐，他赤裸裸的迷恋就表现在他眼睛里，傻子才看不出来，而所有人却表现的毫不知情，缄口不言，他知道他们知道，但是Stuart却一点回应都没有，他就像是视而不见。放着这么优秀的人一点都不动，却对那些沉迷于浮世的自以为很迷人的混蛋们一遍遍调情。更难以理解的是，Vince那么喜欢Stuart却一点表示也没有，就像两人是精神上最好的朋友一样，每晚在酒吧必然是在一起的，两个人有时会默契的说着笑话，互相递酒，不知道的还以为他们是一对！找到其中一个就必然能在附近找到另一个。

Phil也不是那么传统的人，不会因为自己喜欢的人心里有别人就停止追求，这就是他为什么现在和一大堆人坐在酒吧里了。他以为Vince和Stuart从来没做过，但是不是，据Stuart亲口说，两个人还有过一次被Vince妈妈打断的手活，他默默喝着酒，听着Stuart不甚在意的说着，而Vince尴尬地哈哈笑。他心里有些不舒服，Vince绝对值得被更好地对待。

他开始慢慢关注Vince，努力把自己融入Vince的生活，去泡吧，聊天，去机场接人。甚至买了一个微型相机偷拍，比那些黄片和小黄图质量高多了。他把照片夹在一堆色情杂志中，这样就不会有人会发现自己有些变态的行为了。他还计划了自己的葬礼，一定要由Vinve致词，并且选了Vince最喜欢的一首伴舞乐曲。他努力健身，锻炼肌肉，搜集黄色笑话，观察Vince的反应，希冀有一天他的努力能够得到回报。


End file.
